You Could be a Hero
by Amledo
Summary: Injured while touring Reaver's new factory Logan lies injured. The King tells him that he has Hero potential. Not until their distraught father shows up does Logan believe him. 'M' for gay incestuousness


(A/N: I'm so not sure what's going on with fanfiction right now, but I will get this uploaded as soon as whatever's going on is corrected. I don't own Fable 3; honestly I would have to write fanfiction if I did. Umm, as is usually the case with me I'm going to provide you with another dose of incestuous yaoi, though nothing graphic. So if you can't handle that or if it makes your brain shiver then please click away and don't rant to me about what you can't stand. On with the show!)

You Could be a Hero

He felt the bed sink ever so slightly, had he not been half-awake already he would have missed that small indication of another person's presence. Not wanting to be disturbed in his current state, Logan kept his eyes closed tightly. Even at the feeling of delicate fingers trailing over his cheeks and lips, a soft hand cradling his bruised jaw, Logan feigned sleep. But when the delicate, though searching touch trailed to his chest, lightly prodding, testing, Logan winced and his cover was effectively blown.

"How are you today?" the King's voice was soft and hesitant, unwilling to stir Logan's headache back to life should it have gone. Uncertain as to whether he wanted to face the inquiries of the man beside him, Logan allowed his eyes to flutter open slowly. It took a moment to realize that the curtains had been closed tightly against the sunlight, but in the dim atmosphere of the room, he met his brother's calm gaze.

"I'm still in quite the lot of pain, brother dearest. But I'm lucky in that respect. Most people wouldn't have survived, let alone healed as quickly as you did. I'm not a Hero, not like you and Mother," Logan said not without difficulty and pain lanced his chest sharply as the last words left his lips. As was always the case, the King's hands grasped Logan's own and allowed the fallen Monarch to express his pain.

"No, you've got some of it in you too Logan. You could be a Hero," the King's voice was broken, as it always was when he was made to deal with the sight of his brother in such pain. They had both been caught in the same explosion while touring Reaver's newest factory, it wasn't malicious or intentional, and the new equipment that he was working with was known to be volatile. Logan knew that the King had been worse off; after all, the Hero had used his own body to shield his elder brother from the brunt of the shrapnel and concussive force.

"Such a fanciful thought, but it's not true. The Hero's path is yours to walk Brother, not mine. It was never in my cards," Logan said without melancholy or remorse. He smiled through his pain as he allowed his fingers to thread between the King's pressing their palms together tightly.

"It is true, it can be your path, and it has always been in your cards. I know that our family typically only has one child emerge as a Hero per generation, but that simply doesn't have to hold true. Aunt Rose could have been a Hero had Lucien not killed her. And Theresa is as good as one. It's just easier if both of the parents are Heroes," the King said with insistence, his voice firm even as Logan tugged at him to share the bed more comfortably. As the King lie beside his brother he wondered if Logan would ever admit to being fond of cuddling, but reasoned against such an idea.

"Mother always said that the man that fathered us wasn't a Hero. I mean, I don't remember him since I guess he was away all the time or something…" Logan's voice was tight with the pain of moving his injured body. The King shifted slightly, pulling the older man onto his chest so that Logan's abused form might benefit from the warmth of the position. Warmth always relaxed his body after a hard day of training. Smiling brightly, Logan kissed the King chastely on the lips and the younger brother grinned, knuckles brushing the uninjured side of Logan's jaw.

"Yes, well, Mother would have a vested interest in the people not knowing who our father really was. I mean, she was supposed to be the tragic Monarch who lost her family to Lucien's madness. So knowing that our father is a man like…well it would have ruined her reputation to consort with the likes of him," the King said gently, stroking Logan's back and sides, attempting to soothe the hurts. After a moment Logan seemed to flinch and it wasn't from the pressure of the King's hands.

"You can't mean…" here the King supplied him with a nod. "But…he's offered to sleep with the both of us," Logan said in quite astonishment; how could their Mother have tolerated Reaver long enough to have two children with him. He hoped for Reaver's sake that his little brother wasn't about to tell him that there had been an issue of consent, because even wounded as he was; he would find a way to kill Reaver.

"Yeah, well, look at the pair of us. He's probably where we get it," the King said with what sounded like a genuine laugh. Logan's mind softened at the reality, the King would not have withheld something like that and would not speak so kindly if Reaver's advances had been unwanted. Nothing was clouding his mind when the King's lips softly claimed his own. Ever since their battle with the Crawler, Logan and the King had only truly been capable of finding peace in each other's arms. No one had ever blamed them for it, and that had been over 5 years ago.

As far as the general public went, if anyone knew or had ever found out, they'd never said a word. Perhaps they assumed that after saving each and every one of their lives, the King and his brother could have whatever eccentricity they wanted. Of course Reaver had hinted at knowing something for the longest time. He was always trying to sneak it out of one of them, and neither had given him any quarter, denying the truth with mock disdain.

"How'd you find out?" Logan asked as his mind finally settled down to contemplating, he certainly didn't hurt quite so badly anymore. He watched, softly smiling as his younger brother kissed his knuckles one by one. Never once in the relationship had Logan been dominant, he'd never wanted to wield any power over his brother. So he was fully content to let the King do whatever he wanted.

"I spent some time with dear old Dad this morning. I was going to ask him a few questions about Mom for the Biography that they are going to write about her. I figured I'd do it so he didn't go spouting off something horrible for the book. But he got all teary-eyed when I asked him about their relationship post Lucien, and I think he may have actually loved her," the King said gently, his hands having resumed their ghostly trails up and down Logan's well muscled, overly tensed back. He had always admired his brother's physique, and spent as many hours as he could just mapping it with the pads of his fingers.

"I guess he must've, I mean, they had us. Maybe that explains those old love letters in Mom's desk. He always signed his name as 'RR'. When I was younger, I asked her once, if they were from our father. And she said no, that they were from a lovely farmer in Oakvale who fancied himself in love with her. I just kind of accepted it at that time. I should have known it was a lie, I mean, Oakvale had been Wraithmarsh for centuries," Logan commented carefully, his mind pulling all the facts together, even as his breathing became more difficult from the effort. The King's face scrunched in concern and thought.

"It wasn't a lie Logan. I didn't get to know Mom for as long as you did, but she never lied, well except about that Balvarine that takes tongues from noisy kids. No, she told you the truth. She just didn't elaborate. Reaver's from Oakvale. I think he must be nearly as old as Theresa," the King informed softly, his hands softly shifting Logan into a more comfortable position. Gasping for breath wasn't conducive to carrying on a conversation.

"If that really is the case, then she must have loved him too, I mean really loved him. She had a second tomb made that's meant for our father. I think she wanted the hope that he would join her one day. She loved him enough to hope…"

"He's afraid. I know that much. He daily surrounds himself with sex and death and violence, doing his level best to isolate himself from experiencing any emotion or suffering a reminder of her. I think he's been running all this time, trying to leave his past behind him, and I'm not sure he's ever going to stop. If he does, it will all catch up to him, and I can't believe that he's ready to own up to it. He never came out and said that we were his children, or even said that he loved Mom. But I felt it. I think he wanted normalcy, and he just couldn't have it," the King said, feeling morbid at the conclusions that his mind had drawn for him. Did he honestly want Reaver to be in his life? Did he honestly think that calling the man Dad would change any part of that cold heart or wicked mind? Would it be a black mark on the Warrior Queen's record to have it revealed that they were his children?

"It makes sense…all of it. Oh Gods, he's our Father and he looks younger than either of us. Oh…can you imagine what he must have felt when mom started to age? How the hell do you live with that?" Logan's voice broke as he spoke, finally realizing the terrible curse of Reaver's long life.

"You don't loves. That's the bloody point of love init, the pain it makes you feel. S'all love ever got me," Reaver's voice was sudden and it startled both of them. "All it ever did was burn up my heart and soul with grief," all drama, Reaver tossed himself across a sofa that was positioned parallel to the bed on the windowless wall. He looked very much like he had been in a fight, and the King thought that he got a quick mental image of injured guards.

"Love isn't all like that," Logan said calmly, speaking as though he fully expected Reaver to have stormed into the room with random proclamations. With Reaver mostly anything was possible.

"Oh, and you'd know so well, wouldn't you sonny boy? How old are you now? 30, 35?"

"My age doesn't matter Reaver. I know that Mom loved you."

"Did she? That damned stubborn beautiful woman, she…left me. She went and died and left me behind. How am I supposed to think that she loved me if she couldn't even stay with me to watch you to become adults?" Reaver went into a full on break down and both brothers stared, blank faced, unsure of the proper way to respond to such a statement. The King softly settled Logan onto the bed as comfortably as possible and moved to Reaver's side, taking the man's shoulders with minimal force.

"She did love you. She's been waiting for you all this time. But one sacrifice to the Shadow Court was too much for her to bear. I never understood what she meant when she told us that one lifetime was all she needed. She said that she got all her happiness in, in a single lifetime. I have to believe that you were part of what made her so happy," the King said with enough force and clarity that Reaver's tearstained face finally shifted into view. It was disturbing to see the man so fallen apart, and he never wanted to, ever again.

"I hope so…There's just not much left for me to hang on to these days. I knew that I was cursed, that I was doomed to only know true love once in my existence. But with Sparrow, it all felt so easy and natural. It was like she tricked me, I didn't even notice when she wormed her way into my heart. And before I knew it, she was the only one, she was my everything. I was actually genuinely thrilled when she told me about our first child," here Reaver smiled over at Logan, his eyes softening, "You were such a perfect child; you didn't deserve the evil luck that my presence as a father would have laid upon you. You were so bright, so happy, I had to keep myself apart from you and Sparrow," Reaver said, looking away as though ashamed by his decision.

"No…I remember you being around a lot when I was six or so…"

"Yes, well your mother wasn't ok with having only one child. And when she was pregnant I wasn't comfortable leaving her unprotected, I worried about her like crazy. When she was carrying Logan she couldn't use her Will, and she always relied on it so much…" Reaver spoke softly, having moved to sit up properly and allowing the King to take a seat beside him.

"I can see, very clearly that you loved her. And I know Reaver, that she loved you," the King said gently, his eyes resting on Logan.

"As surely as you love Logan, ah my King?" Reaver said with a wicked smile, his mind finally catching up to the scene he walked in on.

"Yes, Reaver. As surely as I love my dear brother," the King replied without missing a beat, and he was amused to see that Logan's face was not shocked or upset when its expression shifted, but relieved.

"I think I can accept that. And as for Logan being a Hero. I'm afraid you'll have to send him through your Mother's little proving ground to wake that bit of him up. And the guild seal is a must, as annoying as Theresa can be," Reaver stated, standing up and calmly placing a carved circular plate in Logan's hands. It was different from the one that the King carried, old and worn. But Logan knew from having seen the King's that it was genuine. He felt a rush of energy from the object and knew; somehow that the seal he held was Reaver's own. The eccentric industrialist looked both of them in the eyes, wiped his face and fixed his clothes, and spun on his heel, heading for the door.

"Tatty-bye loves, I'm off to find your Mother," he said with a strange note of conviction and resolution. Logan and the King looked at each other in confusion and concern, but didn't know what to do. So they let him go.

With the power of the seal speaking to his blood, Logan's body began to heal itself so that he'd be ready for his trial. In his heart he was more than ready to join his brother as a Hero. He was ready to take his place in a family as Heroes, like his Mother and his Father, like his brother and his ancestors.

(A/N: You don't have to like it, and I know that ReaverAngst is probably over done and it's out of character, but I don't care. I don't think that he's as incapable of emotion as he comes across in the games.)


End file.
